Flip-flops usually serve for storing logic states in digital circuits, for example microprocessors or DSPs.
For a circuit arrangement having a multiplicity of flip-flops, for example for a microprocessor, it is desirable, in addition to the conventional operating mode for processing data signals, to be able to test the flip-flops and logic, for example by means of a so-called scan test method, in a simple and reliable manner.